1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to humidifiers and, more specifically, to a humidifier with a detachable fan assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stand-alone electric fans are commonly used in homes for air circulation and are a popular appliance for alleviating heat in hot weather. They are commercially sold in many varieties, including table-top, window-mount and floor models. Humidifiers are commonly used in homes to add moisture to the air, particularly during the winter months, when the moisture content in air may be uncomfortably low. A humidifier typically includes a moisture source, such as a wick in partial contact with water in a reservoir, for supplying moisture to dry air. A humidifier may further include one or more fans as an integral component for moving dry air through the water source and supplying moist air into the home. In many areas, during the course of a year, there are both periods during which the use of a humidifier is desirable and those during which the use of a stand-alone fan is desirable. As a result, consumers in those areas often need to purchase both appliances but use each only part of the year. Such seasonal use of multiple appliance is less economical than using a single appliance and creates extra need for storage space.
The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings associated with prior art.